Daffodil tells a story
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford couldn't sleep, so Daffodil decided to tell him a bedtime story.


At the apartment, Clifford and Daffodil were just about to go to sleep. Unfortunately, Clifford couldn't sleep. He was too awake. He went over to Daffodil for some help.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Yes Clifford."

Clifford said, "I can't sleep."

Daffodil said, "Oh, would you like me to tell you a story?"

Clifford said, "Sure."

Daffodil said, "Alright. Once upon a time there were a small, red, puppy who lives in the city. His father, Norville will soon be the king of the city. He will teach Clifford all about the great circle of life. Norville's brother Jorge is jealous of him. He wanted to be the king of the city. So, he had a plan. He told Clifford and his mate Daffodil to go to the Construction site to play, but soon some evil mice started to attack them. Norville came and saves them. Norville told Clifford that the Construction site is a dangerous place. Soon, Jorge saw that the plan had failed. Later, he had a different idea. The next day, he took Clifford to the gorge. He says that his father had a special surprise for him. He told Clifford to do a special bark. After Clifford does a loud bark, he saw a stampede herd of robots. He started running for his life. Jorge told Norville that Clifford is in trouble. They both went in to save him. Norville tried to carried Clifford, but he was a little too heavy for him. He then try placing him on a rock that he could climb on. Soon, Norville got swept away by the robots. He tried to climb up and he quickly flew to the rock. His wings was hurting and he can't even fly. He tried to get to the top of the ledge to where Jorge is. Norville told Jorge to save him and without looking, Jorge quickly grabbed Norville and drop him down to the ground causing him to die. After the stampede is over, Clifford went over and saw that his father is dead. He mourn over him. Jorge saw Clifford whimpering to his father. He told him to run away and never return. Clifford ran as fast as he can. Jorge send the mice to kill him, but Clifford got away quickly. Soon, Flo, Zo, Teacup, Cheri, Daffodil, Bebe, Nina, Shun, Evan, and Jack cried over Norville and Clifford death. Jorge took over the city with lots of mice. The next day, Clifford was lying down unconsciously on the ground. Two animals named Bobby and Trixie came to help him. Soon, Clifford woke up and started walking away. Bobby and Trixie stopped him and taught him a new word called, "Have a heart." They took Clifford to the jungle and taught him a meaning of that word. Soon, Clifford grew bigger and bigger. The next day, Daffodil came and started looking for food. He soon bumped into a big, red, dog. Clifford and Daffodil looked at each other and realized that they looked just like when they were both young. They all bounced for joy and they were both happy to see each other. Trixie and Bobby also realized that if Clifford goes back with Daffodil, they'll miss him and they'll be alone. So, they decided to do some tricks, but none of them were effective. They soon gave up. Later, Daffodil asked Clifford to come back to the city. Clifford decided that he doesn't wanna go back. He realized that the jungle is more better. The two had an argument and they both went separate ways. Soon, Clifford went to do some thinking. Emily Elizabeth saw Clifford and she realized that he is still alive. She went over to Clifford and took him to the pond. He told him to look closely and saw his father as a reflection. He looked up and saw his father's spirit. Norville told Clifford to go back to the city and take his place in the city. Soon, Clifford left to the city. Daffodil was still looking for Clifford. Soon, Emily Elizabeth came and told Trixie, Bobby, and Daffodil that Clifford is back. They all went to catch up with Clifford. On the top of the hill, Clifford saw the city a disaster. The four soon went into the city and saw that the mice had hostage of all of the animals. Clifford asked Bobby and Trixie to distract them while Clifford go and confront Jorge. Jorge saw Clifford and he was starting to back out. Clifford told Jorge to step down, but he first told Clifford to tell the animals for why Norville is dead. He told them that Clifford killed him, because he was at the gorge. Jorge went closer to Clifford as he back out. Soon, Clifford was hanging on top of the ledge. After Jorge told him that he killed his father, Clifford got a memories and he quickly pounced back at him. He told the animals to tell the truth. After that, the animals and the mice began attacking. Soon, Clifford caught up with Jorge and they started to attack each other. Pretty soon, Clifford threw Jorge to the ground and the mice started eating him. Later, the mice ran away. Emily Elizabeth told Clifford that it is time and he went to the top of the city. Jorge told Clifford to remember and he did a really loud bark. Later, the animals started cheering for him and the city was restored. Everybody lives happily ever after."

After Daffodil finished telling the story, he saw Clifford sleeping.

Daffodil whispered and said, "Goodnight baby brother."

And they both slept happily.

The End.


End file.
